Two Halves Of A Whole
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Italy happened to share a body with Romano. They try to keep it a secret, so people won't accuse any of them as being the fake Italy.
1. Chapter 1 The Secret Of Italy

Italy stared up at the couple that had taken him in after his grandfather's passing, and wondered if they knew what his grandfather had found out before he had died.

"Of course, they don't! Idiot!" His 'older' brother answered from somewhere inside of him.

"Will they love and accept us when they do know?" Italy or Feli as he had come to prefer asked the older half of himself.

"Nonno didn't even love the both of us; he considered you the true Italy, and I was the false one, remember?" Romano reminded the younger of the two that seemed to control their shared body most of the time.

"Oh." Feliciano seemed saddened by this remembered fact. "Should we tell them?" The question was asked tentatively by the younger boy held with in the shared body.

"Of course not! They'd hate one of us for sure!" Romano growled at his younger sibling that shared the same body as him.

"Sorry, sorry." Italy accidentally spoke aloud those words.

"Shut up, idiot!" Romano growled somewhere inside of Feliciano's head.

"Something wrong?" A female asked them.

"N-no." Feli stuttered as an answer to the question that Hungary had asked him.

"There is another boy at my house, and he is around your age." Austria explained to Italy.

"Yay." Italy mentally cheered.

"Remember how that lady dressed us?" Romano grumbled to his sibling.

"This cute dress?" Feli imagined twirling in the dress that he had on.

"Yes; the boy will think that we are a girl, and will flirt with us." Romano, otherwise known as Lovino, seemed to hate that thought.

"Is that wrong?" Feli asked his older sibling.

"Yes." Romano sighed at the answer.

"But Nonno loved all of the pretty woman." Italy protested.

"Are we a woman?" Lovino asked his younger sibling.

"No, but does it matter?" Feli pointed out, childishly.

"Yes. We can't give birth, but Hungary can." Lovi picked out a major difference, so that Feli could understand that he wasn't a girl.

"Really? That is so cool! Whose kids will she have one day?" Feli bounced in his seat on the carriage as he mentally asked his brother that question.

"Let's not play matchmaker, okay?" Lovino tried to discourage his younger brother's antics.

"What is a matchmaker? Is that a fun game?" Feli asked, accidentally saying it outloud.

"Forget I said anything, and shout up; they are looking at us funny!" Romano commanded Feliciano.

"Okay." Feli whispered, still sounding cheerful.

"Is something the matter?" Austria asked the two of them.

Feli seemed confused, so Lovi gave him the answer.

"No." Feliciano repeated his sibling outloud to answer Austria's question.


	2. Chapter 2 The Day That They Found Out

Feli was excited; they had arrived!

He could make a new friend with the other boy, and may be Lovi was wrong about the boy thinking that they were a girl.

Feli gazed over at the boy that had waited outside for them to arrive; he had blond hair and blue eyes. Italy noticed unlike any other person he had ever known.

Feli quickly was given chores, but always found time to paint or sing.

Holy Rome managed to find time for the young Italy as well, and he spent a lot of his time around Feli; a fact that upset Lovino.

"He's following you around like a lost puppy!" Lovino whined inside his brother's head.

"He's just being friendly." Feli reasoned.

"He thinks that we are a girl!" Romano pointed out.

"Well, Miss Hungary dresses us very pretty." Feli nearly cooed the words.

"She dresses us like a girl; I should correct her sometime." Romano growled.

"No, don't!" Feli cried out, managing to talk outloud in front of Holy Rome.

The other young country stared at him in surprise.

"Idiot, you got his attention." Romano scolded his younger sibling.

"Is something wrong, Italy?" Holy Rome asked with concern in his voice.

Feliciano weakened his hold on the body, forcing Lovino to take control.

"No!" Growled Lovino, which caused his brother to whine from somewhere in their shared head.

"I'm sorry, Italy." He seemed to take the blame, and he backed up before walking away.

"You better be; I don't like it when you flirt on my little brother!" Romano growled at him, succeeding at getting the other boy's attention.

"Little brother?" Holy Rome asked; confusion written plainly on his face.

That all lead to The Italy 'Twins' sitting in front of the household to explain what Lovino had meant by 'little brother.'

Italy was in control for the moment, because his brother refused to be the one to explain this whole mess away.

"Feli, what did you mean earlier?" Miss Hungary asked; Lovino mused that she was the one person that he liked in the world, other than the one that he was forced to share a body with.

"I didn't do it, Miss Hungary." Feli admitted, looking like he was about to cry.

"I don't see how you didn't." Austria stated.

Feli blushed, and stammered, "My older brother, Lovino, shares my body."

"That's impossible." Austria quickly decided.

"He does, and he's different than me. He doesn't want to talk to you, but I could let him anyway." Feliciano admitted.

"Let him." Hungary said, softly.

Feliciano pushed back from the control, and his brother had to take control to keep their body from collapsing.

"Is that you Lovino?" Hungary asked, nervously.

"Yes, it is. Who else would it be?" Lovino grumbled. "Just don't call me that." He grumbled.

"But it's your name, isn't it?" Hungary pointed out.

"Call me Romano. I don't let strangers speak to me in that way." Lovino easily answered.

"I thought that you knew us." Elizabeta stated.

"I do, but you don't know me." Grumbled Lovino.

Lovino sounded different from Feliciano, and Austria could have sworn that he looked a little different from his younger sibling as well.

That day, they were forced to accept that there were two souls held with in the same body.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Spain

It seemed to become normal for those at The Holy Roman Empire's House to think of Italy as two seperate people: Italy and Romano.

Holy Rome seemed to be even more nervous of his affections towards Italy, and it seemed that he had forgotten that Italy was a boy yet again.

Lovino kept himself silent on the outside, and seemed to be almost silent inside of Italy's head as well.

He hated it whenever Holy Rome approached his younger brother, but he did nothing to stop it.

Today, something was going on, because it seemed like all of the grown countries that surrounded them were busy; they seemed to be leaving the house to fight against a spaniard.

An unfamiliar man entered the house, and knelt down by The Italy Twins.

"I'm Spain, and I recently got control over South Italy. I have come to take you home." He stated.

"No!" Romano growled, having momentarily taken control over the shared body that he resided in with North Italy.

"I have to, besides you will like it at my house." Spain cheerfully told them.

"Damn it! I said no!" Romano continued to shout at him.

"You'll like it there." Spain insisted.

"Can we split up the time at each of the houses, because you said that you only have control over half of Italy?" Feliciano had taken control over the body that he shared with his older brother; Feli hated the idea of being seperated from his love, Holy Roman Empire, and would do anything to stay with him.

"Would that make you happy?" Spain asked them.

"It would." Italy answered, cheerfully.

"I'll go talk to Austria about this, sí?" Antonio told them.

"Sí." Little Italy responded, gleefully; he wouldn't be seperated from Holy Rome after all!

Spain left to talk with Austria about splitting the time up, and Romano decided to confront his brother.

"You idiota! We don't need to be around that jerk!" Lovino yelled at his brother from inside of their shared head.

"But we have to, Fratello! He beat Mister Austria and Miss Hungary!" Italy whined.

"I don't like the idea of living with that jerk!" Romano grumbled, remembering vaguely how he had felt when he had first seen the man, and spoken to him.

"We don't know him; he could be a really nice guy." Feliciano tried to be optimistic about living with a stranger.

"I don't have to like him, do I?" Romano pointed out, and ended the conversation with that one sentence.

Italy sighed out loud.

"Hola! You can stay with me half of the time, and the other half here." Spain seemed to radiate happiness.

Italy beamed, and held out his little hands for a hug.

Antonio returned said hug, cheerfully.

Romano felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest, and his soul seemed to sparkle with sparks of electricity.

He had temporary control of the body at the moment, and felt his face flush red.

Part of him wanted to yell at the man that was hugging him, but he wanted to yell at Feliciano more; Feli just seemed happy in the back of Romano's head.

"What are you doing, you jerk?" Romano tried to yell at Spain, but his voice was breathless from both the hug, and the emotions rolling through his body.

"I'm giving you the hug that you wanted." Spain answered, simply with a very happy smile.

Lovino didn't want to tell him about the fact that he shared his body with his younger brother, so he just sighed in response.


	4. Chapter 4 Lovino's Feelings

Lovino felt useless; he had no clue why his younger brother had left him in control of their body, and refused to spend any time as the person in charge of their shared body.

It made Romano mad, mostly when he wasn't around Spain, because the older nation made Romano feel strange making it difficult for Romano to be mad at his younger brother.

Feli either didn't notice the effect that Spain caused in his older brother, or he ignored it.

Romano refused to ask his younger brother what he was feeling, so he tried to keep it to himself.

Romano figured that the man that had joint custody over the two boys was confused over Lovino's unhappiness, after all Feliciano had promised that he would be happy with the splitting up of time between the two homes.

Feli was happy somewhere in the back of Romano's head, and it bugged the older sibling to no end that his younger brother was so happy while he, himself, was so undeniably confused, and irritated.

He couldn't even figure out why his brother was so happy; Feli was away from The Holy Roman Empire that Feli seemed to enjoy being around, and was stuck here for the moment that would normally sadden people.

Feliciano wasn't even attempting to control the body that he shared with his brother, and just seemed content with being his usual cheerful self.

"What are you so happy about?" Lovino grumbled inside of his head.

"Fratello is in love!" Feliciano cheered in his hyperactive way that managed to annoy Lovino to no end.

"I am not in love with that idiota!" Lovino growled mentally, having listened to his younger sibling's thoughts that had turned to the spaniard that had taken them in to his home.

"Then why do you feel almost the same way around Big Brother Spain that I feel around Holy Rome?" Romano's younger brother inquired of him.

"You don't feel this way around that stupid child!" Romano shouted in his head as he tried to remember his brother's feelings for the other child that they knew.

"It feels close to what I felt. Maybe a little different though." Feli almost hummed from their shared mind.

"That doesn't even come close to what I feel! I hate the Spanish jerk that we're living with, with all of my heart!" Lovino shouted inside of his head, and tried not to wince at the headache that that had caused.

"Fratello," Feliciano whined. "You don't hate Big Brother Spain!"

"I do, damn it!" Feli's older brother retaliated in their shared head.

The younger of the two sighed, but seemed to give up on the argument.

Lovino tried to clean yet again, but cursed when he was almost flattened by the bookshelf.

He tried to get his younger brother's attention by starting up yet another conversation with him.

"Can you switch places with me?" Lovino sighed, internally.

"You should do it to impress Big Brother Spain." Feli seemed to almost reprimand his older sibling in his sweet voice.

"I can't do anything right! You do it!" Romano tried to weaken his current hold on the body, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"But Big Brother Spain only knows you!" Feliciano whined again; Feli had let his older brother have control the whole time that they were at Spain's house.

"You need to! The Spanish jerk wants a clean house, and I'm not used to using the body for anything, especially cleaning!" Romano urged with in the head that he shared with his younger brother.

"It may help you learn how to use it. Miss Hungary always says that the harder you try at something, and the more that you do it, the better that you get at it." Feliciano informed his older brother.

"I know that. I've been trying my best at it, and I never get anything done right." Romano whined mentally in a defeated sounding voice.

"Just keep trying for me, alright Fratello?" Feli pleaded in his most adorable sounding voice that always seemed to make everyone do what he wanted them to do.

Romano sighed, and attempted to sweep the floor; he only managed to further scatter the books that had fallen from the bookshelf when it had went down.

He simply did not have the strength to put the bookshelf back up, or to move the small mound of books that happened to be blocking himself from leaving that part of the house; he hoped that Spain could get him out of this mess.

He backed away from the bookshelf mess, and wandered in the other direction, wondering if he had anything that he had to clean in that direction.

He managed to get himself lost in the large house that Spain owned, and he began to wonder why the stupid Spanish jerk had to have such a big house; he decided that he only had a house this size to get Romano lost and to ruin the young nation's already terrible day.

He struggled to find a way back to the portion of the house that he knew, and eventually heard Spain come home; he decided to follow the sound of Spain's horrified screaming that happened to be in Spanish.

He had difficulty finding the spaniard with the path that he was on, but he eventually found him.

"Italy, why didn't you clean up the house? It looks worse than before." Spain gasped out loud.

"I tried." Romano grumbled, but felt the beginning of guilt rise in his stomach from the fact that he had managed to get his younger sibling in trouble by his own actions.

He also noted that he hated that Spain thought that he was his brother; was it wrong for him to want to hear the older man actually say his name not his younger brother's?

Lovino kept his lips sealed; he didn't want Spain to hate him, or to want his younger brother more.

He watched the owner of the home start to clean up after him, and he wished that he didn't only attract hatred as well as being absolutely useless to whoever he was around.

Romano wished that he could just disappear, and let his brother have complete control of the body.

The only problem that he could see was that he didn't know how to completely vanish, leaving his perfect, younger brother in charge.

"Don't, Lovi! I love you, and I'll miss you!" Feli protested where his older brother's thoughts had went; it was impossible for them to keep secrets from eachother since they shared the same body.

Lovino ignored what his brother said; he felt that his brother had to love him, because they shared a body besides that Feliciano seemed to love everyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Grown Up And Goodbyes

"Italy did not clean my house the way that he did your's!" Spain exclaimed in his irritation.

Romano sighed, and tried to blend in to the background.

"He didn't?" Hungary asked as she stared at the small boy before a grin came on her face.

"Romano!" Hissed Austria in a quieter voice, so that Spain would not notice the difference of name.

"I can't do anything of use in this body!" Romano wailed quietly.

He glared at them, and Romano stalked towards the house.

Once Spain was out of sight, Feliciano took over again.

He skipped around in search of his lost love until he found him out back, trying to improve his painting skills.

Feli had taught him to paint a little while back, but Holy Rome seemed to not like his own artwork though he loved Feliciano's.

"What are you painting Holy Rome?" North Italy asked the other child nation.

He blushed, and tried to hide the painting.

Romano guessed that it was a painting of Feliciano, and that the other boy was still nervous about his very obvious crush on the Northern part of Italy.

He let Feli control the shared body, because he had simply been worn out for the past few days as he had had full control of the body.

Romano never expected to miss the Spainard that had taken him in, but the next few days were full of him longing for Spain.

It made him feel sick mentally when he saw how 'cute' his brother acted around the blond boy.

Romano longed for Spanish lessons and siestas, not this annoying moment of time when he had to watch Feliciano flirt with another male.

He sighed; the body was shared, so he had to endure watching these moments.

Lovino figured that if they hadn't had to share a body that he could have all of those moments with Spain and then some.

He imagined himself much better at cleaning; maybe he would have been as good as his younger brother was at that particular chore.

He found that while the countries that knew about them preferred Feli, they still tried to make sure that Romano was content with such a life.

Sure, he didn't particularly enjoy this life, but he appreciated the acknowledgement that he had never entirely recieved before.

He hated the gourmet German food that Austria served, but if he complained, he would more likely than not be starved.

Maybe they would stop asking him about it, if he told the truth.

He preferred being noticed over not, so he kept that truth hidden from all but Feli, who kind of had to know his thoughts.

Feliciano and Lovino found that the time to go to Spain's house was coming up soon, so Feli had to say goodbye to Holy Rome.

Feli cried at the fact that not only were he and his brother leaving, but The Holy Roman Empire was going to war; he probably wouldn't even return when they did.

Feliciano had had to stay strong, and not wander off with his love to fight against France.

He hated the idea of Holy Rome getting hurt and possibly dying, but he also had to think of his brother; Feli even thought of their grandfather, who had gotten hurt, and died during wartime.

Feli hated the idea of that happening to Holy Rome, but he couldn't convince him to stay.

Feliciano did gift Holy Rome with a push broom; he had almost given his underwear to him, but Romano refused that suggestion.

* * *

For 'North Italy' the stay at Spain's house was difficult, and constantly seemed to leave him anxious.

For 'South Italy' it was great other than his inability to do chores right; it wasn't as blissful as Lovino would have liked it, but he was worried about his brother, who was worried about Holy Rome, who had went off to war.

Romano did, however, struggle with keeping his and his brother's secret from Spain; it was a nagging, tempting thought to tell him, but also a very scary one for Romano.

He hated the idea of Spain liking his brother more like everyone else, so he kept quiet.

Soon the letters from Holy Rome ceased, and they were left to wonder what had happened to him until Austria sent to them the news of Holy Rome's death; France had won against the child nation to the point that Holy Rome could not exist as a country any longer.

Feliciano took over to beg to go back home to Austria and Hungary; Spain relunctantly agreed.

It had nearly killed Feli or at least felt like it as the funeral went on; there was no body left to bury, so an empty coffin rested there during the service.

Feliciano wasn't the same for a while after that, and Romano was almost always in control of their shared body.

It took many years, for Feli to smile again, and control the body for longer periods of time as he had mostly let Romano control it.

Before he knew it, he and Feliciano had grown up, and were ready to be their own country.

Romano now stood before Spain to ask for his independence.

"Tomato Bastard, I have something to tell you." He had thought about this as well as consulted Feli, and now it was time for him to confess their secret.

"What is it?" The thought of Italy leaving him hurt Antonio more than he could have ever imagined when he had taken the country in to his care for the first time.

"You already know that I can't clean right, and I always seem to be nicer to Austria and Hungary than I am to you." Romano nearly just stopped there.

"I know that." Spain attempted to smile at the younger nation.

"There is a reason for that. I share my body with my younger brother, Feliciano, or North Italy." Lovino had felt relieved to have finally gotten that off of his chest which surprised him.

"Who have you been with me?" It broke the Spanish nation's heart to hear that the boy that he had come to love as a son, and even in Romano's later years as more could have been fake or possibly two different people.

"I have been Romano. Feli only seems to come out when you're not around." Romano of course knew why his younger brother did that, but saw no reason to explain it to the older nation.

"So I have been calling you by the wrong name since I met you?" It hurt Spain that he could have been causing the two of them harm when he used that name.

"Yes." Lovino sighed.

"Lo siento!" Spain apologized not just to Romano, but also to Veneziano.

"It's alright." Romano grumbled.

"We are now old enough to be our own nation." There was a demand in Romano's voice that refused to be ignored.

"Go, then." Spain had been left reeling at the news of the shared body and still felt guilty, so he didn't attempt to stop them.


End file.
